Welcome to Stockholm
by Muffin the Imaginary Penguin
Summary: How could chloroform lead to such a beautiful man? Rated M just in case. OOC and AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I call Ciel Phantomhive to the stand, please." The attorney against Sebastian told the judge.

Ciel got up slowly from his chair and the jury was startled. He was covered in red burn blisters and cuts. He looked as though he should have stayed in the hospital room he was identified in.

"Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the whole truth, without omission?" the bailiff asked him. Ciel nodded and he sat down at the stand. For once it looked as though everybody of the jury was paying attention.

"Mr. Phantomhive, do you believe that Sebastian Michaelis, your kidnapper, should go to prison?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and he was handcuffed. Sebastian noticed him looking and smiled.

"No, I do not believe that." Ciel said quietly into the microphone, putting the courtroom in a state of disbelief.

"Can you elaborate that statement, please?"

"I do not want him to be away from me. I love him."

* * *

Hello, Muffin here. This is my first fic, and it's going to be more chapters. But, if many people hate it or something, I'll delete it. I don't know how regular updates will be though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

18 Months ago…

* * *

"This is all you want, right mom? You've got enough on the list to feed the whole neighborhood." Ciel told his mom, grabbing his grey hoodie and wallet.

"Don't complain, Ciel. You were supposed to go to the grocery four days ago. It's not my fault we ran out of everything." Rachel Phantomhive told him, not looking up from cleaning the kitchen counter. "Hurry back. Call up Alois if you need any help. He should be getting off work soon." The mention of Ciel's adopted older brother caused him to stiffen up and leave. He locked the door behind him and drove to the grocery.

The parking lot was almost completely empty when Ciel pulled in, parking next to a black El Camino. He got out and checked that he had the long shopping list his mother gave him.

Ciel has almost finished the list by the time he had been at the store for an hour. "Last thing, Ciel. One more thing and you can go home and back to sleep. Roast beef Ramen? Ugh." Ciel rambled to himself as he wandered through the aisles. He found Alois' disgusting favourite food and put the box into his cart.

He started walking to the checkout and accidentally bumped into somebody. The man turned around and looked shocked. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood down covering his eyes and dark wash jeans. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there." Ciel looked up at him and blushed in embarrassment of knocking into him.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." The man told him in a deep, resonating voice. "Do you need any help with the food?" He pulled the hood down and smiled at Ciel.

"Yeah, thanks." The tall man took his cart to the checkout line and they scanned the food. He pushed the full cart into the parking lot. "My car is over there, thanks again for the help." Ciel pointed to the car he borrowed from his mom.

He pushed the cart to the car and Ciel opened the trunk. "Alright, see you around, I guess." He said to the stranger, turning around to start putting away the bags.

The man pulled the soaked rag out of his hoodie pocket while Ciel was turned around, covering his mouth and nose with it. "Don't scream, and you'll be alright. My name is Sebastian. You'll be safe with me."

Ciel whimpered as his eyes fluttered shut, collapsing in the man's arms.

* * *

Hello again, sorry for the chapters being short. I'm not used to making long chapters yet. I hope you enjoy the update.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Ciel woke up to a shaking floor and loud classical music. His wrists were aching from being zip-tied together and his cheeks burning from the rough fabric that gagged him. His head throbbed and it hurt to try to remember what happened.

"Like I was saying, I've always been alone. There has nobody to talk to, nobody to care for. Now I have you. You won't leave me. You can't leave me, not now, not ever." A familiar voice spoke from the front seat. The man who had pushed his grocery cart, who took it outside for him. The man that was awkward and quiet, but seemed generally an okay, sane person.

Ciel whimpered back, he would have said something, but it was impossible. "Oh, you're awake. We're almost home, don't worry. I'll protect you there. You'll be safe." He told him, sounding oddly sincere.

_I was safe at home. I wasn't scared at home. Please take me back to my mom. She's expecting me back. I'll even be more open to Alois if you would just please take me back. _Ciel thought, unable to voice the words.

The van eventually stopped, the sound of wheels on gravel filling their ears. The man stopped the car and got out, slamming the door. He walked slowly to the rear doors to the vehicle and opened them, awkwardly smiling. "I hope you enjoy your stay at my home." He said it implying that Ciel would be allowed to leave, but they both knew that wasn't true. "I don't know if you remember, but my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I already know you're Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian held up Ciel's wallet, he had taken it while putting him in the back of the van.

He went to pick him up and Ciel squirmed away as much as possible. He didn't want him to touch him, look at him, or even breathe in the same direction as him. "Ciel, you're very drowsy from the drugs, you'll fall over and scratch up that pretty face of yours. Please let me carry you." Ciel shook his head and curled in a ball. Sebastian reached into the van and forcibly picked up the terrified Ciel. "I'm doing what's best for you." He told him, carrying him into the house.

Ciel looked around outside and his stomach dropped to his feet. There was nobody else around. He was being carried into a fairly large house in the middle of a forest. The nearest neighbors were miles away. "Nice and far from civilization. Gives us time to get to know each other." Sebastian smiled smugly. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian dropped him on hardwood floors in front of a plain white door. Well, it was a plain white door, other than the row of both new and old locks that ran from the top to the bottom.

Sebastian unlocked every one of them, each having a different key or combination. "No use trying to remember them, they only lock and unlock from the outside, and there is no skeleton key for you to try and find." As soon as the door was open, Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him into a standing position. On the other side of the door was a dirty set of concrete stairs, leading down to a pitch-black room. "This is where you will be. Don't bother screaming or anything, nobody will be able to hear you." He led Ciel down the stairs, at least making sure the teenager didn't trip and fall.

He flipped the switch next to the bottom of the staircase and a ceiling light and a few lamps turned on, lighting the room. The room itself was a decent size, painting light blue. There was a bed with plain gray sheets and a bedside table in one corner. In another was a small wooden table with two chairs and some notebooks and pens. Across from that was another door. "That door leads to a bathroom. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back upstairs for a while. Please don't break anything." Sebastian led Ciel to one of the chairs. He sat him down and got out a pocketknife. He cut the zip ties and gag, making him whimper and rub the red lines on his cheeks and wrist.

He walked back upstairs, whistling a happy tune and Ciel waited until the door closed to move. He heard Sebastian lock every single one of the locks before going to sit on the bed. He curled up in a ball and noticed through his tears, that there were no windows in the room.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait, I had a huge final to study for. I woke up this morning and remembered that I forgot a disclaimer so

**I don't own Black Butler, not that I wouldn't be delighted to. Any OCs (probably aren't going to exist) belong to me.**

Before I go, I have a quick question for anybody that would like to answer in a review. Would you rather have shorter chapters (like so far) often, or longer chapters not so often?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

In the basement, there was no concept of time. There was not a clock in the basement, and with no windows, Ciel had no idea whether it was night or day outside. There were only the mealtimes when Sebastian came downstairs with a tray of food.

Sebastian was always nice to Ciel, giving him his food and sitting at the table for what felt like an hour, just talking to him. Ciel never replied. He remained silent the entire time, not even talking when Sebastian wasn't there.

A week after Ciel was put into the basement; Sebastian came downstairs with his food, like always. But this time, he had a newspaper and food for himself as well. He sat down at the table with his food, and set Ciel's down across the table. Sebastian opened the newspaper he had and started reading, humming softly to himself. Ciel slowly walked to the table and sat down silently, looking down at his food.

"Your family must really care about you. It's only been a week, and they've put an ad in the paper. They even have a reward." Sebastian told him, letting Ciel see the paper. He was surprised. Ever since Alois was adopted a month ago, Rachel and Vincent hardly talked to him, other than to give him chores to do. Sebastian watched his reaction, letting his eyes scan over the teenager's expression. "You shouldn't be surprised. Parents have complicated ways of showing they care." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, not expecting the concern he was showing.

Ciel and Sebastian finished their food, and instead of walking back upstairs with the dishes, Sebastian stayed in the chair. "We should get to know each other, since we'll be living together for quite a while." He said in a slightly cold voice. Fear eased its way back into the forefront of Ciel's mind. He wasn't expecting his kidnapper to want to know anything about him.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'll go first. My name is Sebastian. I like classical music and art, and I don't like to watch television. My favorite color is blue . Anything else you want to know now?" A small smile that made its way onto Sebastian's face fell when Ciel didn't say anything. Anger began to fill the man. "Why won't you say anything? Say something! Show some emotion! Speak!" He was yelling, making Ciel more afraid than ever. He was shocked silent, staring up at the furious man. Sebastian huffed impatiently and glared down at the shaking teenager.

He turned away to walk back upstairs and Ciel stood up from the table. Sebastian turned back and slapped him, staring down emotionlessly at the red mark blooming across his cheek. Ciel was holding the side of his face in shock from where he was knocked to the floor of the basement. "Next time I take the time to come down here, you will talk to me." He picked up the dishes and went upstairs, slamming the door behind him and locking the door completely.

Ciel felt hot tears run down his face. He slowly made his way back to the bed and curled up in a ball under the blanked. _Nobody has ever hit me like that. _He thought as he started sobbing into his hands. Where Sebastian hit him was throbbing, even though the sting had faded.

Upstairs, Sebastian was pacing throughout his bedroom. _You will talk to me, Ciel. No matter what I have to do._

* * *

Hey. I don't think this chapter is as good as it could be, but I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sebastian paced his study, glaring daggers at the bookshelves and walls. He was patient with Ciel. He was kind. He was aggravated at the teen. Why wouldn't he talk? Sebastian tried to show him that he wouldn't hurt him, but it only lasted so long. He had lashed out in anger.

Sebastian knew that his mental illness would push all of his loved ones away. It pushed away his parents, friends, even Claude. He couldn't afford to lose anybody else; his mental state couldn't take another blow. The small digital clock on Sebastian's desk rang 1:30 p.m., Ciel's lunchtime.

Sebastian walked quietly to the kitchen, not that the noise would bother anybody. He was alone, except for Ciel, in the large house and that would never change. Classical music was always playing, but it didn't make the house feel any less empty. He got out the ingredients needed for lunch, and made both Ciel and himself some sandwiches. He put them on the trays and got two bottles of water for them as well. He unlocked the door to the basement and turned the light on.

"Ciel? Are you awake? It is lunch time." Sebastian said, loud enough for Ciel to hear him at the bottom of the staircase. He didn't hear any response, save for the sound of Ciel getting out of bed. He proceeded down the stairs and saw Ciel sitting at the table, staring at the wood. Sebastian sat the trays down and sat across from him.

"I think we should try again with the 'getting to know each other' conversation from yesterday." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, receiving nothing in return. "Fine, I'll go first again. I'm a freelance artist and I love to read. Your turn." He ran out of patience much faster than the day before. "Why don't you talk to me? I have been nothing but kind to you. I have shown you respect." Sebastian watched Ciel slowly look up from the table. The anger inside Sebastian grew to an almost unbearable point.

He stood and took the tray away from Ciel, making him look up at the man. Anger flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he backhanded Ciel across the face once again. "Talk to me!" He yelled, the sound bouncing off the walls of the basement room, shocking the terrified teenager. It only fueled Sebastian's anger. "You are going to talk to me, no matter what I have to do." He pulled out the sharp pocketknife he always had on his person. Ciel's eyes widened in fear.

"Give me your arm." Sebastian demanded, the nice, patient man that was once there was nowhere to be seen. Ciel shook his head and curled up in a defensive position. Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Ciel's arm, the action was easy with him being much stronger than the teen. He pulled the sleeve of Ciel's hoodie up roughly, revealing pale unblemished skin. Sebastian lowered the knife to his skin and pushed down harshly, carving the words "I WILL SPEAK." He carved them deep enough to scar, but not enough to lose a fatal amount of blood.

Ciel cried out, tears streaming down his face. He sat in a shocked silence, his face contorted in pain. He looked up at Sebastian with watery eyes, seeing uncontrolled anger on his face. Sebastian let go of his arm and picked up the trays before walking upstairs. Ciel waited for the door to slam shut and the locks to engage before going to the bathroom to clean his arm. He found a first-aid kit under the sink that lacked bandages, so he awkwardly cleaned the wounds that were on his dominant arm and stopped the bleeding the best he could.

* * *

Sebastian sat upstairs in his bedroom, the one room in the house that seemed to be void of any personality. It was painted a dull grey with minimal furniture and nothing on the walls. The only two personal things in the room were his clothes and the picture of Claude Faustus on the bedside table. Sebastian was sitting on his bed, holding the letter his ex-boyfriend wrote him the day he left. The piece of notebook paper had become worn and torn from the two years of reading it; the ink was smudged in places where Sebastian's tears hit the page.

"Claude, I thought you would come back. I've gotten so much worse without you." Sebastian cried, putting the letter back I his bedside table drawer. "I miss you so much."

Sebastian cried himself to sleep, that night being no different than the night before or the night before that.

* * *

"That's it, I'm calling the police. He's been out like this before, but not without calling." Vincent Phantomhive said over the sound of Rachel crying. His son, Ciel, had been missing for a week. Every so often Ciel would go off on his own and sleep at a friend's house or by himself, but never with at least telling his parents.

The front door opened and Ciel's adopted older brother, Alois, walked in. "Hi Rachel! Hi Vincent! Where's Ciel? Is he asleep?" Alois smiled at the both of them, unaware of what happened while he was spending the week at his boyfriend's house. He ran upstairs to look in Ciel's bedroom while his boyfriend came inside and sat down on the couch.

"Hello Claude. How was the week with Alois?" Rachel asked, trying to put on a façade of normalcy.

"Ciel isn't really asleep, is he?" Claude signed, leaning back on the couch. He was always too observant for his own good. Rachel and Vincent shook their heads no at him.

Alois ran back downstairs. "Where is Ciel? He's not usually out this late on a Wednesday." He sat next to Claude. Vincent sighed and ran his hands over his face to keep from breaking down. He had to keep strong for his family.

"A week ago, Ciel went to the grocery and he didn't come back. We were getting ready to call the police when you came home." Alois sat in a state of disbelief. The living room was silent, but his heart was pounding in his ears.

"No he's not. He must be at a friend's house or something. Did you call Lizzie or Soma?" Alois stammered and looked around out of nervousness, as if he was searching for his younger brother.

"We called all of his friends, and none of them have seen him. We're going to call the police; they'll do everything they can to find him." Alois stood up and hugged Rachel tight, needing the support of a mother at the moment.

Vincent stood up and walked into the kitchen to call the police. At that moment, all four of the people in the house had the same thought, hoping that Ciel is okay.

Even though he isn't.

* * *

Woo hoo. Long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's my summer vacation now, so chapters will likely be more often, but no promises. I still don't own Black Butler :(

Thank you, everybody that reviewed, favourited, and followed. As well as people who are just popping in for a visit to the story


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day at 8:30 am, when Sebastian went downstairs with Ciel's breakfast, he brought a first aid box with him. As much as the teenager angered him, he didn't want the boy sick because of him. There was a first aid kid in the basement, but he knew for a fact it didn't have disinfectant or anything useful in the situation.

"Ciel! Wake up, it's breakfast time." Sebastian called out as he walked down the stairs, his footsteps causing slight echoes. Ciel slowly and carefully sat up, not wanting to move his arm too much and start the bleeding again. It started in his sleep from his moving around in his sleep, resulting in the sheets to be severely bloodstained.

Sebastian sat the cereal and toast down on the table, one tray for Ciel and one for him, as always. Ciel sat across from him and started eating. Sebastian did the same and it was silent again, aside from Sebastian's humming. "I am sorry about your arm, Ciel." He told Ciel honestly. Ciel ignored the statement and continued eating, pushing the tray slightly away from him when he was finished. Sebastian placed the first aid kit on the table and opened it, taking out Ace bandages and disinfectant. "Give me your arm." He said, trying to sound gentle and caring.

Ciel pulled his injured arm closer to his chest and shook his head. "I'm just trying to help." He told the teenager, trying to get to his arm again. Ciel pulled away again and looked up at him.

"Haven't you helped enough?" His voice was rough and thick from the few weeks without talking, but the venom was unmistakable. The sound of his voice shocked both Sebastian and himself into an awkward moment of silence.

"I see. I'm sorry." Sebastian mumbled, picking up the food dishes, but leaving the first aid kit for Ciel.

* * *

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but there isn't much we can do at this point to find your son." The police officer told Vincent and Rachel, noticeably uncomfortable in the family's living room. He was sent by the station to their house to discuss the case. "We have no leads since the grocery store had no cameras in the parking lot, and we can't get any sort of tracks because of the storm last night. The only option we have right now is putting up Missing Person signs, since manpower is tight at the moment. One of the best things you could have done has happened."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, after Rachel had retreated to the master bedroom.

"Somebody anonymously put an ad in the newspaper, listing a reward. The only problem is that many people call the number given hoping for a chance at the reward, giving fake information. Since the police department follows any possible leads, this process often wastes valuable time on useless calls. We called the number listed in the ad and it belongs to a 'Madame Red'. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Yes, that is Rachel's sister, but I had no idea they even talked." Vincent was confused; the woman never said anything about even speaking to Ciel.

"According to her, they are very close. They talked on the phone every other day, which tipped her off when he missed a couple of their phone calls in a row." The officer stood up, Vincent mimicked the action. "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything more we can do at the moment. Unfortunately, with Ciel being missing for four weeks, the rate of us finding him had gone down dramatically."

"Thank you for your time, I suppose." Vincent shook the officer's hand and showed him out, sighing when he was gone.

He sat back down on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't able to sleep since he realized that his only biological son was missing. His wife was able to sleep a little, but it was restless and filled with nightmares.

* * *

Sebastian paced his study the next day, a thing that was very common for him to do since he took Ciel. He found that pacing allowed him to think mostly past the disorder and his thoughts were more rational. He was almost always consumed with thoughts of Claude or Ciel. The teenager in his basement was slowly dominating his thoughts, especially now since he said something.

He lapsed back into silence during lunch and dinnertime, but Sebastian tried to not let that get to him. He had said something, finally, and that's what matters. He would talk again, and Sebastian would do anything to him to hear that voice again.

He would try again tomorrow to get him to talk. If Ciel didn't, he would have to work at him again, starting at the beginning.

* * *

Helloooo all readers. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but nothing I added on really worked out so I left it at this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Song of the Chapter: Blunderbuss by Jack White


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is the longest update so far and contains "graphic" rape so continue at your own risk.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Starting at the beginning, Sebastian tried getting Ciel to talk again, with no luck. A part of Ciel knew Sebastian was going to start over and he tried much harder to not talk. No matter what the pain was, he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.

The life in the basement became routine. He would sit on his bed or at the table and think about his family, whether or not they miss him. Their attention was always on Alois, so it didn't surprise him if they didn't. Ciel would think and wait for the two meals that Sebastian would bring downstairs. The meals passed the same way every day. Ciel and Sebastian would eat, and then Sebastian would try to get Ciel to talk again, with no luck. He would then either hit him or take out his knife and carve more words.

He ran out of room on Ciel's arms, so he moved to his chest and back so he wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably anymore. Because of Ciel's tossing and turning, the cuts frequently reopened, causing more pain to him, and making Sebastian angrier at himself.

The seventh week Ciel was in Sebastian's basement started with Sebastian having a dream that Claude hadn't left him. That Ciel wasn't in his basement and he was happy again, before the car accident that changed him. Sebastian woke up facing the opposite side of the bed that was neatly made and cold, because nobody had slept there. He sighed and sat up, going towards the connected bathroom to take his medicine. He stared at the mirror for ten minutes before deciding that his medicine wasn't needed today.

He showered and got dressed before sitting in the living room to wait for his agent, Will, to get there. There was a knock on the door at exactly 8:30 before Will opened the door with the key Sebastian had given him.

"Sebastian, I have good news." You couldn't have known it was good news from the monotone William always spoke in. He was too professional for his friendship with Sebastian get in the way of his career.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, sitting a little more straight in his favorite chair.

"A gallery owner wants to do an exhibit of just your work. It would only be for four days, but it will bring in a lot of sales. I have already delivered all of the pieces that were ready to be displayed, but she still needs six or seven more recent paintings." Will explained, sitting down and adjusting his glasses. "Do you have any finished paintings? She's looking at the exhibit opening on Friday and ending on Monday."

Sebastian nodded yes. "They're in my studio. I'm not sure how many I have though." He walked upstairs to the large room he made from removing the shared wall between two spare bedrooms. He walked around the easels and paints before getting to the drying rack. He took the canvases out of the bottom three racks and checked that they were dry before taking them downstairs for Will.

Will carefully checked over all of them to make sure there weren't any problems. "These will do nicely. Why did you paint a boy sitting in your basement?" Sebastian leaned over to check the painting Will was looking at. It was one he painted from memory the third day Ciel had been in his basement and he took him breakfast. Ciel had been curled in a defensive position for the first week of being in the basement until his hunger won and he ate the food Sebastian gave him.

"It's art, Will. I don't need a reason." Sebastian told him, sighing inwardly in relief when Will didn't question him further.

"I'll take these to the gallery then. The curator wanted to know if there's anything specific to know about the order to put them in." Will started carrying his paintings out to his car after carefully wrapping them in the shipping box.

"Nothing other than the usual put the more recent ones in the back." Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and watched Will work. After all of the paintings were packed in Will's car, he came back inside to where Sebastian was standing.

"Be at the gallery at 3:00 all four days to make sure everything is okay. Hopefully, everything will go fine and I won't have to put in any overtime." Will told Sebastian, handing him a piece of paper that had the gallery address and the showing times.

"Won't be a problem, Will. I'll be there on time." Sebastian replied. Will left the house and closed the door before driving off.

* * *

Friday…

Sebastian carried Ciel's lunch downstairs and saw him already sitting at the table like usual. He gave Ciel the food and sat across from him. The teenager stared at the spot where Sebastian's food would have been if he were to eat with him. "I'm eating at the gallery today. It's the first day of my showing; there'll be snacks and wine and whatever the gallery owner arranged for the exhibit." Sebastian explained, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the wooden chair.

Ciel looked back down at his lunch and ate silently. "Don't you have anything to say? I'll be gone for five hours, Ciel. Talk to me." Sebastian stared at Ciel, who wouldn't look up from his food. He sighed and stood up. "I don't have time to persuade you right now. Just finish eating and I'll leave." Ciel quickly finished his food and pushed the dishes towards Sebastian. He picked them up and went upstairs, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sebastian checked his appearance in the mirror again; making sure his clothes looked fine, then left. He double checked that the basement door was completely locked.

He drove to the gallery just above the speed limit, wanting to be on time for once, so that Will wouldn't have a reason to be mad at him. An angry Will was not a force to be tampered with.

When he entered the gallery, everything was already set up for the opening. There was the refreshment table in the corner that Sebastian knew he would be visiting later.

"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" A young, white-haired man asked him. Sebastian nodded yes and the man held out his hand to shake. "My name is Ash, and I am the curator of this fine gallery. It's very nice to meet you; I have admired your work for a long time now." He said excitedly, still holding Sebastian's hand. Sebastian awkwardly pulled his hand away and looked around the gallery.

"Thank you very much for having me. If you don't mind, I'm going to meet with my agent." He told Ash, walking over to where Will was standing.

"You need to look through their arrangement and make sure you're happy with it. Once the doors open, you can't just ask them to change it." Will said without looking at Sebastian, too busy reading over the list of more important guests that were invited to opening night. Sebastian nodded and walked through the paintings, checking that the more recent pieces were in the back, the way he likes it.

"Everything is fine, Will." Sebastian told his agent when he was done checking.

"Good, then we can open." Will told him and Ash, who was waiting to open the doors. "Sebastian, I need you to walk through and interact with the people. Try to sell your work or answer any questions they have." The artist nodded and started walking through again when people started looking through his work.

Two hours in to the first day, Sebastian was getting bored with answering questions. He had visited the refreshments table enough to where his hunger was no longer a problem, but he still wanted something to do.

He stood in the corner and watched the people study his paintings. He saw a short blonde teenager signing excitedly to the tall man next to him. He didn't recognize the teenager, and only saw the man from behind. Sebastian recognized the blonde signing "Come on! That's the artist over there!" He dragged the tall man over to where Sebastian was standing and staring at the floor.

The blonde walked up to Sebastian and grinned. "Hello! My name is Alois, and that's my boyfriend, over there. I love your paintings, Mr. Michaelis. Your work is great." Sebastian immediately decided that Alois was annoying when excited and too happy.

"Thank you, Alois. I hope you're enjoying the showing." Sebastian looked up in time to see the tall man from before walk up and put his arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"I am! So is Claude." Alois said, looking up happily. Sebastian looked up at the man's face and the air left his lungs.

"So this is your boyfriend." Sebastian stated. His voice cracked in the middle of the last word and sounded bitter and cold.

"Yes, he's my Claude." Alois grinned wider and wrapped his arms around Claude's waist.

"Hello, Claude. It's been a while. How are you?" Sebastian signed, not trusting his voice to remain professional.

"Happy. And you?" Claude signed back, sensing the anger and pain that was going through his ex-boyfriend's mind.

"I've been better. So you and the brat?" Sebastian grinded his teeth behind the indifferent mask he wore. Luckily Alois had gone off to look at a few of the near paintings.

"Alois loves me and I love him. He makes me happy, which is more than I could say for you." Claude signed. It took him a moment to realize what he had said as he stumbled to fix the lie that he signed.

"Save it. I'm sorry you were stuck in a relationship that you weren't happy in for a year." He signed back, feeling angry and betrayed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to discuss something with my agent." Sebastian said out loud before pushing past Alois and Claude.

"Where are you going, Sebastian?" Will asked as he tried to sneak out the back door.

"Home. I can't be here with _him_ and his new boyfriend." Sebastian spat, not willing to say his name.

Will nodded, knowing who he was talking about it. "Don't wreck your car." Sebastian nodded and left the gallery, trusting Will to take care of him leaving early.

Sebastian sped home, not getting in an accident by pure luck.

When he got home he slammed the door shut and locked it before going upstairs to his bedroom. He took the letter out of his bedside table and ripped it up, not bothering to clean the mess. He picked up the framed picture of Claude and threw it at the wall, watching with sick joy that the glass shattered and the picture was ruined.

He walked back downstairs, looking for something more to do to blow off the aggression that built up watching Claude with Alois. He saw the locked basement door and grabbed the sharpened knife he left on the kitchen counter when he left for the gallery. Sebastian quickly unlocked the door and turned on the light so he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

The combination of the sound of the door opening and slamming shut and the lights turning on woke Ciel up. The sight that Sebastian made with the knife and his eyes practically glowing with anger made the panic and fear settle in. His heart started racing and Sebastian got closer.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin roughly and made him look up at him. "You have such a pretty face, Ciel. As well as a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen." He said, studying the teenager's face. "Why aren't you thanking me, Ciel? I've given you a compliment; it's only polite for you to thank me." Ciel whimpered quietly at Sebastian's hold on his chin tightened.

The silence made Sebastian angrier. He tilted his head up higher and moved the dark blue hair out of his eyes with the knife. He set the knife next to his right eye and lightly ran it over the kin there. Ciel started shaking in fear as the movement of the knife was more and more deliberate and pressure was added. His heart stopped as one pass of the knife was hard enough to break skin. The cut was deep and throbbing as it ran from his right temple to his jaw.

Ciel cried out in pain and tried to pull away from Sebastian. He let go of his chin and Ciel fell back on the bed. Sebastian used the knife to cut the shirt he was wearing open, grazing past the cuts and opening them up partly. Ciel attempted to fight him, but was only hit on the side of his face that held the cut, splitting his lip. "You will talk, Ciel." He nearly growled at the terrified male.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but he was too scared of the man for any sound to escape. Sebastian hit him again on the opposite side of his face and cut down his thighs, easily ripping the shorts that Ciel was wearing. He pulled them off of the shaking boy and turned him away roughly, onto his hands and knees. "I will do anything to make you talk, Ciel. Remember that." He said to Ciel as he unfastened the black trousers he wore to the exhibit opening. Ciel heard the sounds of his pants being undone and a lump formed in his throat. He choked back a sob as Sebastian pulled his erection out of his briefs.

He lined up his manhood with Ciel's entrance. "Please don't." Ciel whimpered, attempting to pull away. Sebastian grabbed his hips and pulled him back while thrusting in, entering the teenager all at once. Ciel cried out at the intrusion, blood and tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. He had heard the boy pleading him to stop and wanted him to speak louder. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel's tight hole, and then snapped his hips forward, forcing his entire member in at once again. Ciel sobbed again, his insides nearly bleeding at the abuse.

Sebastian continued thrusting at the same brutal pace, Ciel occasionally crying out until one thrust made his back arch and his toes curl. "Found it." Sebastian moaned and tried to hit the same spot again. Ciel moaned softly, cursing his anatomy.

The older man pounded into Ciel, steadily hitting that bundle of nerves inside him until one thrust made Ciel moan louder than before, making Sebastian cum at the noise. Ciel followed and collapsed on the bed. Sebastian pulled out of the spent boy, blood and cum running down his legs. He stood up and put his dick back in his pants and refastened them. He smirked down at the tired teenager, making Ciel look up at him angrily. "Go to hell." He said, not moving from the spot.

Sebastian walked back upstairs and locked the door behind him, like always. He put the blood-soaked knife in the dish washer and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He took his clothes off and got in the shower to wash the blood off before what he just did moved to the forefront of his mind. "I just raped him."

* * *

Hallo. I'm sorry if the ending was a bit awkward, since I've never written a sex scene, much less a rape scene. I hope you enjoyed this update though.

I still don't own Black Butler, not that I wouldn't be delighted to.

Song of the Chapter: She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon

For more on Claude and Sebastian's past relationship and how Sebastian became how he is now, read Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Ciel woke up the next day, it was to the opening of the door at the top of the stairs. He tried to curl deeper into the blankets and pillows to hide from Sebastian, but didn't have the energy to endure the pain to his lower back. He had finally found a position that brought him the least amount of pain in his back and allowed him to sleep. At some point in the middle of the night the large cut on his face stopped bleeding and clotted over, making it hard to open that eye and his skin was stiff.

"Stop moving, you'll hurt yourself and bring unnecessary pain." An unfamiliar voice told him. Ciel peered out of the blanket he had pulled over himself and saw a woman with dark maroon hair pulled into pigtails and a pair of hipster glasses. "That's right, get out from under the blanket. Sebastian told me you were in bad shape, and I need to know just how bad." She pulled one of the chairs near the bed and sat down in it, waiting patiently for Ciel to come out.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked quietly, his voice thick from crying the night before.

"My name is Mey-Rin; I'm a close friend of Sebastian. I believe he called me to take a look at you. If you would please come out of the blanket, I could help you a lot sooner." Mey-Rin leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She used the tone of voice she had to use when somebody was being difficult with treatment, patient and gentle, no matter how she was on the inside.

Ciel slowly lifted the blanket as he sat up. Mey-Rin was speechless when she saw his face, arms, and chest. "I-I think I'm going to need my b-bag." She stammered before standing up and nearly running back up the stairs.

Sebastian was pacing in the hallway between the living room and kitchen, right outside the basement door. He looked up from the wood floor when he saw Mey-Rin. "How is he?" He asked nervously, looking like hell. He had slight bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was messy from him running his hands through it too much throughout the night.

"How is me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! What the hell did you do to him yesterday?!" Mey-Rin nearly yelled at one of her best friends for 15 years. "This is a bit too much for me to handle by myself; he needs to be in the emergency room in a hospital, not locked in your basement!" She turned and grabbed her jacket before walking towards the front door. Sebastian grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Please, Mey-Rin. I need you to help him. I have done horrible things, and you're the only person I can trust to not tell anybody." The man pleaded, not letting go of her arm. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Just remember, I'm doing this for Ciel, not for you. Because of this, you owe me, and that favor is going to be huge." Mey-Rin took her jacket off and tossed it on the arm of the couch and picked up the bag that was a more sophisticated and professional first aid kit. She walked past Sebastian and downstairs again to where Ciel was nervously sitting on the bed.

"I'm very sorry, but I need to remove the blankets." She told him gently, eyeing the blankets that the teenager was using as a life-line, covering up his lower half and clutching them so hard his knuckles were white. A flash of panic rose in his eyes, causing him to grip the blankets tighter. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. I want to help you get better." She kneeled down in front of Ciel, putting him at a higher ground. He relaxed slightly but let go of the blankets. "If you want, I can get you fresh blankets after I take a look at your injuries."

"I would like that, thank you." He didn't want to look at anything on the bed where _it_ happened.

She smiled a little and took the blankets from the teenager, carefully folding them before placing them on the table. Mey-Rin opened her bag and took out a stethoscope and thermometer before sitting in the chair next to Ciel's bed. "I'm going to do a simple check of the basics first, to make sure you're in good health internally. You can ask me whatever questions you want." She put a thin plastic cover on the thermometer and put in under Ciel's tongue after he opened his mouth. She warmed the stethoscope while waiting for the result and put the earpieces in to listen to his breathing.

A beep signaled the result from the thermometer and she checked the temperature. "Your breathing is normal and so is your temperature, so let's proceed to the injuries. If it gets to painful or uncomfortable, tell me and I might be able to do something about it. I'm going to start with the cut on your face." She got out antiseptic and bandages, as well as a bowl of water and a rag from the bathroom.

"How old are you?" Ciel asked quietly as Mey-Rin turned on all of the lights in the room and moved his hair out of the way.

"27, four years older than Sebastian. What about you?" She asked, carefully cleaning all of the dried blood from around the cut first.

"17. I'm a senior in high school." He told her, watching her carefully for the rest of the time it took her to clean off the blood.

"Whatever it is, you should ask it." Mey-Rin smiled at him and got the rag wet again, turning the water in the bowl slightly pink. He looked at her, confused and she chuckled. "There's a question burning in there, I can tell. Go ahead and ask me, I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Ciel sat silently and winced as Mey-Rin got out antiseptic and dabbed it on the large cut. "What's wrong with _him_?" The pronoun was said with a mix of fear and anger, accompanied by a glance at the stairs like he would run down and hurt him.

"That's an interesting story. In college, Sebastian met this guy named Claude, he was a mute. They fell in love and on their one year anniversary, Sebastian got in a car accident. I don't know how it was caused, but he developed an extreme case of Dissociative Identity Disorder." She told him while focusing on cleaning off the teenager.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, wincing when the antiseptic was rubbed on his cuts.

"It's also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. It is when a person has at least two personalities that dominate how that person behaves. In most cases, the person can't remember what happens when another personality is apparent. That's the reason why I said Sebastian has an extreme case. He remembers nearly everything that he says and does in each of his personalities. I think you're going to need stitches in the cut on your face." She examined the cut closer; it had started lightly bleeding again after she disinfected it.

"What happened to Claude?" Ciel asked, cooperating with her as she cleaned him.

"He's dating some blonde teenager a year older than you. They went on a date to Sebastian's showing last night, and from what I've heard, they said some things to upset him." Mey-Rin told him.

"What makes him change personalities so much?" Ciel sat up straight and held his arms up so Mey-Rin could wrap ace bandages around his torso.

"We think it's the reaction to people not telling him things. Claude was informed of the possibility of Dissociative Personality Disorder by Sebastian's doctor before Sebastian was, and Claude didn't want to upset Sebastian by telling him, so he didn't. He lied to Sebastian about it, and he became angry. He was devastated until last year about making Claude break up with him.

"Sebastian was always so nice, considerate. He was a pledged pacifist. His therapist helped him take care of the angry side of him, but he stopped going a while ago. He didn't want to talk about Claude anymore." Mey-Rin fastened the bandage so it wouldn't unwind and sighed. Now it was time for stitches. "I need to apply stitches to your face, do you think you can handle being awake, or do you want me to give you the sedative?"

"I don't like feeling the stitches being put in." Ciel told her as she laid him back on the bed. She nodded and got the needle out of her bag. She put him under the mild sedative and got to work.

* * *

When Ciel woke up again, there was a bandage wrapped around his head, covering up the side of his face where the cut was. His eye stayed closed when he opened the unharmed one, not wanting to have his vision thrown off.

"Ciel, I have to go now. There is pain medicine on the table along with extra blankets. Take it as directed, I'll see you soon." Mey-Rin said, standing in the view of his good eye before smiling and leaving up the stairs.

Then he was alone in the house, with Sebastian.

* * *

Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry if it feels a little filler-y. I just wanted to update sooner than usual.

Song of the Chapter: The Crow and the Butterfly by Shinedown


	9. Chapter 8

Warning: There is a sorta long author's note at the end

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mey-Rin didn't come back for a whole week. Ciel took the pain pills like she instructed him to and slept as much as possible. He knew Sebastian brought him food and water during those two days since it would always be waiting on the table for him when he woke up, he just didn't want to see the man ever again.

Ciel heard the door at the top of the stairs open and he hid under the blankets again. He wasn't going to look at Sebastian if he couldn't help it. "Ciel, it's only me." He heard Mey-Rin's voice at the base of the stairs. He uncovered his head and looked at her with his uncovered eye. She placed her bag on the table along with a plate of food. "Sebastian told me to bring this down for you."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were just going to come that one day." Ciel sat up and she handed him the plate.

"You deserve somebody to talk to other than Sebastian. I know what he did to you, and I know you aren't supposed to be here. However, I can't do anything to change that. I got into a lot of trouble in college, and Sebastian got me out of it, and he finally collected on the huge favor that I owed him." Mey-Rin hesitantly told him, feeling guilty at the drop in his shoulders.

"I didn't think you could, so I didn't ask. I appreciate you coming here again, though." Ciel looked down at the plate in his hands.

"I can get you a better room than this basement, if you want it." Mey-Rin replied, remembering the idea she came up with the day before. She smiled a little as Ciel looked up at her. "I'll probably be able to convince Sebastian to move you into one of the spare bedrooms. You'd get real light, and I can buy you some clothes you'd want to wear, other than sweatpants and t-shirts that are far too big for you. I understand if you'd want to stay down here, but taking a bedroom upstairs would be better for you." Mey-Rin became a bit nervous, not knowing the teenager enough to know how he would react to the offer or what he was thinking on the matter.

How often would you visit me? I like having somebody…nice to talk to." Ciel asked, thinking hard about her offer of the better room.

"As often as I could, this would be around every other day, sometimes more. I think you should seriously consider it; it's a lot better than being down here with no windows or anything. On top of that, the view around Sebastian's house is beautiful, so you might feel a bit better." Mey-Rin stood up from her chair and looked through her bag, taking out bandages and antiseptic. "I might as well change your bandages while I'm down here."

She started on his arms, carefully removing the bandages and checking to make sure the cuts were healing properly before cleaning them again and applying the new bandages. She then moved to his chest and back, then finally his face. When Mey-Rin reached for the bandages Ciel leaned back a little, avoiding her hands.

"How close would I be to him if I move to the new room?" Ciel asked, watching her carefully with his good eye.

"You would be on the third floor, where all of the spare rooms are. Sebastian doesn't go up there unless he has a reason, since his bedroom and studio are both on the second floor with his study. He would leave you alone, except to give you food." She reached for his bandages again and he let her slowly remove them.

"I guess I'll try out that room then, if it's alright with him. I miss real light." Ciel said to her before following her instructions to help her inspect the cut and stitches.

"That's good; I'll tell him when I'm done here. Now I have bad news. A very mild infection set into the cut and it is close to your eye. It is very easy to treat, but I don't know how much it damaged your eye." Mey-Rin sat back and watched Ciel take in the information. His shoulders slumped and he gripped the blanket again, a habit he picked up when he was nervous. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I will come back more often to check on it." She told him before cleaning it and checking the stitches.

"I understand, Mey-Rin, it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you're still here to talk to though." Ciel replied as she applied the bandages to his face. She smiled a little.

"You, Ciel, are the calmest teenager I have ever met in my life. You finally have the most understandable excuse to be angry and upset, and you are just sitting there like nothing is happening." He shrugged and handed her the now empty plate.

"So when can I move to the new room?" He asked her as she put her supplies away.

"Right now, if you want. I can go up and make sure you won't see Sebastian first." She stood up and got her bag. Ciel nodded yes at her and she walked upstairs to where Sebastian was nervously sitting on the couch.

"How is he?" He asked her once she set her bag down. He looked rougher than ever, not being able to properly sleep. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was still messy. His hands and arms were covered in splatters of paint, since his art was his only outlet for bad feelings.

"Fine, aside from the infection that set into where you sliced down his face. I couldn't tell how much it damaged his eye, though. I'll check again later. He wants to take the new room as soon as possible, so vacate the area. He doesn't want to see you at all." Mey-Rin told him, watching him look even more guilty and depressed. Sebastian nodded and stood up before walking up the stairs to his studio, closing and locking the door behind him.

Mey-Rin walked back downstairs to get Ciel. The teenager stood up slowly and stretched his arms before weakly walking to her. "Ready now?" She asked him and he nodded. She led him up the stairs and watched as he looked around, seeing the kitchen and living room for the first time in weeks. She then led him to the set of spiral stairs and to the third floor, which was simply a hallway with five similar doors on either side. "That's the only staircase up here, so would you rather be close or far from it?" She asked once they were both off the staircase.

"Farther, please." He said to her and she brought him to the doorway farthest from the staircase. She opened the door and let him walk in first.

He looked around and the ghost of a smile was visible on his face. The room was painted a bright blue with darker blue accents, and the comfortable-looking queen-sized bed had sheets colored in tan and the darker blue. The walls were blank other than a random dry-erase board. There were two other gray doors, one revealing an empty walk-in closet and the other showing a connected bathroom. "What do you think? Sebastian said if you wanted to change anything about it, just write down what you want and he'll buy it for you."

Ciel walked closer to the bay window and sat down on the window seat. "I love it, thank you."

* * *

Hello, thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just so you know, I'm not going to be able to update the 13th to 19th, I'll try to update before then.

* * *

I want to give a very special thank you to the following people that have favorited:

BunnyL, Heavens Crow, Lis Phantomhive, alli11989, raindropdew, ryoka-chan, and yukiakito234

Followed:

Chibi Remnants, Cynthia25836, DiYunjae, E and Y, Evileh Kitty, GlammieGirl1328, Hellfiree, ImSkySailing, Syao Blossoms, Katkaulupali, itachifan incognito, chibi-shueiri, Tobi Phantom, KennaDee, KristinPCintron, LilGothNeko, Obviouslynet, ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, Sabastianxcielxsoda, Tina 79479, razska'spromise, pickingupthepieces, skandrajacksonriddle, and thekitten420.

And Reveiwed:

Calli-fanfic2881, Wonderland's Finest, Elijah Blackwood, promocat, along with a few anonymous.

A lovely special thank you to Angelitho-Negro, CrownClown1823, Iphigeneia, Janina16, Kawaii Neko Kitsune, Purple Roses and Rainy Nights, 1015, jellyfish'confetti, bandanaye, Kitten Rebel, and Thegraybluekitten

And finally, the biggest, most beautiful thank you to Blanc Tu, Come Under My Umbrella, and KuroPenny. I love you guys.

A thank you to my friend, Jacob, who is awesome and I don't know if he has an account here or not yet. If you're reading this, Jacob, get an account here.

Song of the Chapter: You Just Got Loki'd


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ciel spent most of the next day sitting on the padded window seat and staring out the window. He suspected Sebastian made sure it wouldn't open all the way, but that didn't matter when you take into account about his fear of heights. He would sit and look around, breathing in the fresh air that the basement room lacked. Mey-Rin hasn't been back since she brought him to his new room, which made him more on edge than usual. Every day while he was in the bathroom Sebastian brought him food and a book or two, something to keep him occupied throughout the day. The books were from nearly every genre, and they were slowly filling up the bookshelf that was built into the wall. Ciel considered getting out some paper to write down more specific titles or anything, but it made him more nervous, knowing that Sebastian would see the note and respond to it. It was bad enough that he was in the room a few times a day.

He missed the sketchpads and art supplies he had at home, especially with the beautiful scenery he could see outside his window. It was just begging to be drawn. There were a few quick knocks at the door, and usually Ciel would have run and hid in the bathroom, but he was too focused on the sparrow flying around outside.

"Ciel? Are you okay? I didn't hear you go into the bathroom." Sebastian asked quietly as he opened the door, holding a plate with lunch on it and a bottle of water with a few books under his arm. Ciel jumped at the sound and moved farther away from the man.

"Where is Mey-Rin?" Ciel replied quietly, too nervous for a voice any louder than a whisper. He looked down at his lap, where his hands were shaking almost imperceptibly.

"She had to take a trip to see her sister, Paula. She's sick. Mey-Rin said that she'll be back in a few days, at most a week." Sebastian told him, setting down the food and books on the desk. He avoided eye contact with the teenager, desperate to not scare him any further. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked, almost as quiet as Ciel.

"Can I have a sketchpad please? And maybe some pencils?" Ciel responded, wanting to take back the question more than anything. What if Sebastian became angry and started hitting him again? Or worse… No, Ciel thought. Don't think of that.

"Of course. I always have some empty pads lying around. I didn't expect you to be an artist, though." Sebastian was less stiff now on account of being more in his element, talking about art. He truthfully expected Ciel to be more into writing with the way he devoured the books he brought him.

"Top of the class in school. The teacher stopped giving me set assignments, as long as I turned in something." Ciel blushed, remembering walking down the hallway to class and noticing almost all of the display cases were containing his work.

"You must be very good. I'll get you the supplies. Anything else?" He asked again, trying to keep from thinking of how adorable Ciel was when he was blushing like that. Ciel shook his head and made a motion like pulling sleeves down over his hands, but it was useless since he was in a t-shirt. "There is a hoodie in the closet there, but it used to be mine so it'll be big on you." Sebastian pointed to the closet and the teenager blushed lightly again from Sebastian noticing his habit.

"Thank you." Ciel whispered and watched Sebastian leave the room, the door remaining open. He went to the closet and saw a black, gray, and red hoodie on a hanger with paint stains on the ends of the sleeves. Like Sebastian said, it was an extra-large in men's sizes, two or three sizes too big, just how the teenager preferred. He loved wearing sweatshirts and zip-up hoodies where the sleeves hung over his hands and the hem almost reached his knees. Alois said it made him look more adorable than he already was, a comment that annoyed him to no end.

He unzipped it and put it on, already loving how it wasn't quite small enough to go over both his shoulders, making one of the sleeves hang over one. He zipped it up and sat back down on the window seat, pulling his legs up to rest his chin on his knees. He smiled slightly at the familiar warmness, the expression not leaving his face as Sebastian walked back into his room holding a sketchpad and set of pencils. "Here you go, sketch pad and pencils. I see you found the hoodie, I hope you like it. If there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask me." Sebastian told him quietly, not noticing his heart skip a beat at the beautiful teenager.

"Thank you…Sebastian." Sebastian smiled at the sound of his name coming from the usually nervously silent Ciel.

"No problem. Just…I'm sorry." He mumbled before leaving and closing the door. Ciel picked up the new sketchpad Sebastian left him and opened it up to the first page, doodling with one hand and eating his lunch with the other. He looked down at the page when he was done eating and was shocked to find the likeness of Sebastian staring back at him and smiling.

* * *

Hello, I'm back! I have returned from Disney World and slept for 13 hours, so I could be ready to write this chapter. I apologize if it seems kinda filler-y again, and that it's a little on the short side. I'm on the short side so I don't mind it much.

If you like Hetalia fanfiction (more specifically, Russia X Canada) I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my other fic that is recently updated, Arranged By The Parents

Song of the Chapter: The Denial Twist by the White Stripes.

Until next time


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The few days that Mey-Rin claimed she would be gone turned into two weeks as the small illness her sister possessed was diagnosed as cancer. In those two weeks, it would be Sebastian and Ciel alone in that house, Sebastian only left to go buy groceries or to meet with his manager about new displays. Claude was at the Phantomhive house every day, staying the night in Alois's bedroom, leaving only when he went home to get clean clothes. Alois rarely left the house, not that Rachel and Vincent would let him.

Rachel was making the pancake batter for breakfast at the start of the two weeks, desperately resisting the urge to cry and sob at the loss of her son.

* * *

_The night before…_

"Alois, could you get the door, please?" Rachel asked from the kitchen as she cleaned up after dinner. He stood up and stretched from his place on the couch in Claude's arms and answered the door. Standing on the other side was Officer Abberline, the same officer that kept them updated on the investigation into the missing teenager.

"Are Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive home?" The officer asked as politely as he could, trying to hold back the desire to be anywhere but at this house.

"Yeah, just a moment." Alois went into the kitchen where Rachel was cleaning the last of the dirty dishes. He left the door open so that Abberline could come in and sit down in the living room. "Officer Abberline is in the living room. He asked for you and Vincent."

"Alright. Can you and Claude go to your room for a moment so we can talk to him?" Rachel asked as they returned to the living room.

"No! If it's about Ciel, I want to hear it. He's my brother, whether he likes it or not." Alois nearly shouted, worry for his non-blood brother shone through, as well as exhaustion from the past several weeks. Nobody in the Phantomhive has been getting enough sleep. It was obvious that Ciel's kidnapping hit him particularly hard, even though the two teenagers barely spoke to each other.

Rachel sighed and brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Fine. But you and Claude are not a part of this conversation; you are only listening to it. Silently. Understand?" It sounded very clearly like a demand instead of a question. Alois nodded and made a motion as though zipping his lips before sitting back down with Claude.

Vincent had heard Alois answer the door and came downstairs to the living room, sitting down in his armchair when he saw it was Officer Abberline. "I assume you have news about Ciel?" He prompted the man to start talking after a few moments of silence in the room.

He cleared his throat nervously and pulled on his shirt collar as if it was choking him. "I received some news from my supervisor this morning, and as much as I hate to say this, it is not good news. We no longer have the man power or resources to actively search for Ciel. He is in the missing persons database, so if somebody sees him we can be contacted about it. On top of that, we have run out of leads. The grocery store video cameras only monitored the very front of the lot, and their car was out of the shot." It took a moment for that statement to sink into Rachel and Vincent.

"You can't be serious! Ciel is out there, tortured or even worse and you want to tell me that the police is just going to give up!?" Vincent's voice was almost a scream at this point. The only thing that kept him from standing was Rachel's hand on his shoulder.

"The most the department gives a missing person is a week. Ciel has been missing for seven to eight weeks." Abberline studied the hardwood floor beneath his feet to avoid looking at the family. Rachel was holding back tears and Vincent was fuming. Alois kept his promise to Rachel as he quietly cried into Claude's shirt.

* * *

The day following the announcement from Officer Abberline, Vincent Phantomhive went into work two hours early and left two hours late. Rachel scrubbed the house from top to bottom. Alois refused to say anything, despite whatever Claude signed to cheer him up. There wasn't a single word spoken within the family, and there wouldn't be for several more days.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ciel to fill the sketchpad that Sebastian gave him. Neither of the males failed to notice that a good portion of the drawings and sketches were of Sebastian. The last page of the sketchpad was ripped out and hidden in the dresser in Ciel's room. That page held a drawing of a scene from a dream he had the night of Sebastian's apology. It was him and Sebastian walking through the forest surrounding the house, just talking and joking around. The biggest problem Ciel had with the dream was the fact that it was the best dream he had in years.

Sebastian quickly developed the habit of knocking before entering Ciel's room, after accidentally walking in when Ciel had just left the shower and wasn't dressed yet. Ciel looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the familiar series of four knocks. "Come in, Sebastian."

"Lunch, Ciel. Also, I brought you another sketchpad and some of the books that were on the list you made." Sebastian set the things down on the desk and sat down in the swivel chair while Ciel stayed in his position on the bed. "I think you should have some more clothes. You can't keep wearing the same jeans and t-shirt every day." He told the teenager, playing with a grease pencil that was on the desk.

"Do something about it. You won't exactly let me leave." Ciel said bluntly, looking up from his book for a moment and then looking back down.

"I could get a catalogue the next time I'm in town, or I can order you things online. I have plenty of money for it." Ciel looked back up at him and sat up on his bed. He set the book aside and scratched idly at his cheek.

"Really? Whatever I ask for? You would order it." Sebastian nodded and stood up.

"I'll bring my laptop up here the next time I come up here. I'll try to order the books I couldn't find in the bookstore and fill up the shelves faster." Ciel took the food and placed it on the bed in front of him and took the books, checking which ones were from his list and reading the backs of the few that weren't. Sebastian made it to the door to the hallway before Ciel looked up at him. "Um…Sebastian?" He looked back at the slightly nervous teenager.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Thank you, for the books and all of that." He looked down at the blanket and pulled the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing over his hands.

"No problem." Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him and smiled at the progress they made.

* * *

Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the long break. I was out of town again and I was also trying to make this chapter much longer, but I just can't do it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I'm already working on the next one. It's just hard since this year I'll be a junior, and I have a lot of summer homework that must be done.

Song of the Chapter: Dirty Rotten Bastards by Green Day


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The transformation that happened in both houses over the course of the next couple of weeks was stunning for anyone who watched it happen. One house was slowly becoming a home, and the other was turning into an empty shell of what it used to be.

The neighbors and coworkers of the Phantomhive family watched them look for Ciel on their own, until they started to give up one by one. Vincent Phantomhive, the master of pushing down his emotions and feelings until they disappeared, gave up first. He decided that he no longer wished to burden himself and his work life with thoughts of what Ciel could be going through. In his mind, he was mourning the death of his only biological son, even though they never interacted as family members.

Alois and Claude gave up when they realized how long it had been. The teenager had been missing for almost five months. The more probable outcome was that Ciel was dead, and the remaining chance of him still being alive quickly dropped when they entered the fifth month.

Rachel was the last to give up, as expected. Ciel was her only biological child, being impossibly close to becoming a miscarriage. Rachel was born sterile, and when she found out she was pregnant, the developing fetus became their little miracle. He was born too skinny and too quiet, immediately put in intensive care for malnourishment. He grew up pushing away everybody, only making friends that were close enough to work on school projects and study with. The aspect of family slipped his mind as he learned that he preferred solitude over spending time with other people. Rachel had attempted to dote on him and spoil him, but he refused. He wasn't interested in being spoiled or babied, and it quietly tore her up, not being able to show her happiness that she was able to have her own child.

Now that he was gone, Rachel clung to every bit of Ciel in the house, accidentally falling asleep in the chair in Ciel's room with old photo albums of the stoic child open on her lap.

* * *

On the other end of the spectrum, Mey-Rin returned late from her trip to find Ciel and Sebastian getting along like old friends. Ciel's cuts and bruises healed well, mostly leaving scars criss-crossing over his torso. She ran a few physicals on him, along with the test on his eye that they were both dreading. She had waited until Sebastian was back from a meeting with Will before telling him the news, knowing that Ciel would benefit from Sebastian's ability to make him feel better. Fortunately, the cut itself was healing just fine, allowing Mey-Rin to remove some of the stitches on the ends of the cut. Unfortunately, the effects of the infection had already settled into his eye, causing it to cloud over and render the eye blind. The next time she visited them, she brought a black silk eye patch that Sebastian fastened for him.

Mey-Rin left the room to make tea when something happened that neither of the males fully expected. As soon as Mey-Rin would not be able to see them, Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's waist and burying his face into the taller man's stomach. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders and nuzzled the soft blue hair.

"Sebastian, I forgive you." Ciel whispered as wet tear stains joined the paint splatters on Sebastian's grey v-neck. Mey-Rin quietly returned, opening her mouth to say something before smiling and silently walking away, careful to not interrupt the two males. Sebastian hummed and gently rubbed small circles in the teenager's back, chucking when he tried to suppress a yawn into his chest.

"If you are that tired, take a nap." Sebastian suggested, now stroking the soft blue hair. Ciel tiredly nodded and stumbled towards his bed, drifting to sleep in the small spot that was clear of blankets and motioning for Sebastian to cover him up. He chuckled and fulfilled the teen's wishes, untying his eye patch and tucking him in. "See you tomorrow, Ciel." He whispered and heard quiet mumbles in return as he switched off the lights.

The man smiled to himself as he walked downstairs to the kitchen, trying to locate Mey-Rin. He found her in the living room, grinning from ear to ear. "What the hell are you grinning about?" He asked, helping himself to the lukewarm cup of tea sitting on the coffee table.

"You and Ciel are adorable. I knew he would like you." She informed him, drinking the last of her now cold tea.

"I doubt he likes me that much. He barely knows me, and all that I have done to him." He drank a bit of the tea and cringed slightly, trying to not insult Mey-Rin's ability at making tea.

"If you don't like my tea, don't drink it. If you don't know each other that much, ask him questions about himself and get him to ask you questions in return. Take him on a tour of the house if you feel particularly trusting." She took the cup of tea out of his hands and took it to the kitchen, returning with a cold bottle of water. He took it from her and messed with the cap in his hands nervously.

"I can't do that. He will run away." Sebastian pulled his knees up to his chest and picked at the growing hole in his jeans.

"You don't know that. You also don't know how lonely he was before all of this. I doubt he'd run away from you."

"And you do know?" He asked her skeptically.

"Yes I do, actually. You don't know what we talk about during his physicals. Just show him around, it will give him more room to stretch his legs and more subjects to draw. He might even give you company while you work on new paintings." Mey-Rin finished her tea and took the cup to the kitchen, grabbing her jacket on the way back. "He mentioned how beautiful the forest is. You know that there's at least a fence around the forest, and he doesn't run. Think about taking him for a walk or something. I'll see you later." She left the curled up man to his thoughts, driving back into the city. Mey-Rin had received a page from the nurse on duty saying that a family was requesting her to look at the father, who had collapsed out of bed that day. She had a record as one of the best doctors in the hospital, and those requests happened often.

* * *

She donned her white lab coat and took the clipboard with the patient's file, walking into the examination room.

"Hello, you can call me Mey-Rin, and I will be your doctor. So, which one of you is Vincent Phantomhive?"

* * *

I'm so so sorry. Life has been busy and hectic, with the 16th being my 16th birthday and tomorrow being the first day of school. I hope you enjoyed it enough for it to tide you over until the next chapter. Next I will update Arranged by the Parents.

Song of the Chapter: Mama by EXO-K


End file.
